Blindness
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Marco goes blind from a sudden flash, as he flew over a weird facility on an Island in the New World. Will he get his sight back? This story is based on an idea from LuffyGirl. She wanted a story about Marco being blind and how he and the Whitebeard Pirates would react to it. So here it is. Marco, Whitebeard pirates, OC. Family, angst, friendship.


**So LuffyGirl called out for a story about Marco being blind. With this story I take up the challenge and I hope that LuffyGirl will like it.**

 **The story therefor is mine, while the idea is belongs to LuffyGirl.**

 **I do not owe One Piece or the characters from it. I only owe my OC.**

* * *

It was a normal mission for Marco. They were in range of an Island and he would fly over an scout it, turning back and tell what they could await. It was as simple as that, but nothing was ever simple, when you lived on the Grand Line. As he was circling over a weird facility, a bright flash blinded him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, waiting for his ability to give him the sight back, but as he opened his eyes, all he saw was whiteness. He used his other sense, like Observation Haki and with pure luck he managed to land in a clearing int the forest beneath him.

Confused, Marco listened, hoping to hear water running, but nothing. All he heard was the birds and animals nearby. He frowned. Why had he gone blind? The flash should not blind him for longer than a few seconds, but as time went by and the whiteness didn't disappear, he felt panic luring in him. he tried to calm down and thought he might be imagining it and he might even be sleeping. Her had his Observation Haki and right now it told him that someone was coming.

Not knowing who it was or with what intention the person came, he jumped up and landed on a branch. Since he couldn't see, he had to rely on his other senses. It was frustrating and he was about to lose control and let the panic take over. He felt his DF power, so he could still heal and turn into a Phoenix. Then why couldn't he see nothing but whiteness? Whatever this flash had been, it was dangerous and he had to report back soon. Or else his family would all end up blind like him.

The person stopped just beneath the tree where he was sitting. He held his breathe, thinking he was breathing too loud. For several minutes the person stood in silence. Marco grew impatient and his normal calmness was crumbling. He was panicking, he knew that, but he couldn't stop it from happening. He was used to his powers healing him and he also started to fear for his family. They would without doubt soon set sail towards the Island, since he hadn't returned yet.

"You don't have to stay up there the whole day. I won't harm you."

It was a female voice. Young. Marco looked down, though he could only see white. Not even a shape. All he could was sense her. It irritated him that he couldn't see her face and read it. He was good at reading people and could tell if they were lying or not, with a precision of 97%. However, not he was blind and could not tell if she was lying or not. What if he jumped down and she was a marine? Sure he could still fight, but his chances of her having Kairoseki was high, if she was a marine and had been the one to lunch the white flash.

"I'm not a marine, Marco the Phoenix. Now I'm offended. If you don't want your family to get hurt, you have no other option than to trust me," she said.

Marco frowned. "How did you know what I was thinking, yoi?"

"Because like you, I'm a Devil's Fruit user and I can read minds. Guess why the marines wants me," she said.

He jumped down, still on guard. He actually didn't have many options. Flying was risky without his vision. He might not be able to land on the Moby Dick without hurting himself or someone else. There was also the risk his sense and Observation Haki would fail him while flying and he could fall from the sky and drown. Besides, her voice sounded so soft and caring. Something told him to trust her and right now he could only rely on his instincts.

"The facility is a abandoned marine lab. The flash comes from there and it attacks Devil's Fruit users. I have no idea how or why, all I know is that the flash cripples the Devil's Fruit users in different ways. I can't smell anything. It's frustrating and it's been like this for a week now," she said.

"It affects the senses, yoi?" Marco couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Seems so. I've heard of some who has been exposed to the flash that they can't taste, hear or speak. Some even loses their ability to use Haki," she said.

"Why did the marines abandon this place then, yoi?"

"Because of the side effect. The marines and scientist working here all died within two years. I can't get near that facility, because I'm afraid of loosen more senses and the villagers are afraid of the place. They say it's hunted. So I can't shut it down," she said.

Marco didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. The panic that had almost taken over, was reduced, listening to her. There was something about her that made him feel relaxed and at ease. He could not explain what. If only he could see her. But he couldn't and it was starting to be annoying to only see white. He really should have known better, but he had been cocky and trusted in his ability to heal.

"It shouldn't have affected me," he mumbled.

"Thinking of your ability, then no, but we don't know what it is. For all we know the flash could be dust containing Kairoseki. Or another Devil's Fruit. The marines have a lost of experiments with Devil's Fruits. It sickening me," she said.

She had a point. Why did she make sense and calm him down? He shouldn't panic, but he guessed that suddenly to lose your sight, would do something to you. And for him not to be able to regenerate the sight and let it pass like normal, was frightening. For so long he had relied on his ability to heal, so he had no idea how it felt to be sick, to be badly wounded. It had been so long since he had experienced it.

"Would you come with me? You don't have to hold my hand, but just follow me. I can bring you to the sea. If you want to warn your family, then I have a suggestion. I can fly with you and be your eyes," she said.

"I don't fly with strangers, yoi," he said, remembering she knew who he was, but she had not introduced herself yet.

"Oh forgive me my manners. I'm not used to talk to someone, the villagers are scared of me. I'm Lori," she said.

Lori. Reading minds. Somewhere he could vaguely remember something about her, but not what. His new physically state and the panic that lured, kept him from thinking straight. All he knew was that he had to warn his crew. Maybe some non-user could enter the facility and find out what it was and how to fix his blindness and her nose.

"Okay Lori. You can fly with me and be my eyes. Bring me to my family. The ship was coming to the Island from the south-west," he said and shifted into his Phoenix form.

"Wow. You're more beautiful up close," she said, and climbed onto his back.

He didn't respond, but instead took off. Lori guided him, first towards east,away from the facility and as she felt save, she made him turn south for a while and then head south-west, before she made him fly west and then a little north. They flew for a while, until she spotted the Moby Dick, which was sailing towards the Island. She guided Marco to the main deck, where all commanders were gathered, ready for a fight. He could sense the tension and knew it was because he hadn't come back in time.

"You took your time, Marco," Ace said.

"Yeah. We thought you were captured," Haruta said.

"What was the flash?" Izo asked.

"And who's the chick?"

Thatch. Of course that would be what he thought about. To hear him call her a chick, told Marco that she was good looking and for the hundred times or so, he cursed this blindness. He wanted to be able to see her. What color had her hair? Her eyes? How old did she look? Was she truly an ally or friend?

"Calm down everyone. He can't answer your questions if you let them keep raining down," Whitebeard said.

"Oyaji, don't get near the Island. No user should, yoi," Marco said .

"Why are your eyes closed, my son?" Whitebeard asked.

Marco frowned. He had not noticed that he had closed his eyes, but now he noticed that the whiteness wasn't a bright as before. He opened his eyes, only to hear gasps around him. He turned his head to the woman at his side. Was there something wrong with his eyes?

"They have gone white on the way here," she said.

"So they weren't like this before, yoi?"

"No. However, you should tell your family what happened," she said and Marco nodded.

"The flash did this and I can't heal it. I don't know what it is or how, but it only attacks users. This is Lori and she can read minds, yoi," Marco said.

"EH?" the crew stared at Marco.

"You can't heal it? Are you blind?" Ace asked.

"What the hell? I thought you could heal anything," Thatch said.

"Yes, Ace, I'm blind. I can't see anything, yoi," Marco said, feeling uneasy and annoyed.

"That is troublesome, my son. We need to know what happened and what the flash is. What else can you tell?" Whitebeard asked.

Marco 'looked' at Lori. "She can tell more than I, yoi."

Whitebeard nodded and looked at the young woman. "Well, Lori, would you tell me what you know?"

"Sure. The flash affects Devil's Fruit users differently. It took my smell from me. I can't smell anything. It might even be able to take away the Haki, though this is just a rumor. The marines and scientists working at the facility died within two years and so it's abandoned by now, but it's still running. The villagers are scared to get close to the facility, afraid to share destiny with those who worked there. I fear to go near, afraid to lose more senses," she said.

Marco felt his stomach sunk down. Would Whitebeard risk sending some there with a minimal chance that there was a cure to his sudden blindness? Though he knew his captain, this was not a normal situation on the Moby Dick. Marco had no idea what his captain would decide and the longer the silence was, the more his heart started to race and fear and panic taking over. He didn't like being blind, he was the eyes of the Whitebeard Pirates. How could he continue living as a pirate, without having sight?

"Jiru. Go and make a full check-up on Marco and Lori. Blenhiem, anchor the ship. We'll stay here until tomorrow," Whitebeard said.

"Marco. Lori, this way please," Jiru said.

Since Marco knew the ship and his brothers, he had no trouble fallowing Jiru without using his eyes. He could also feel Lori next to him, though she didn't say anything. In silence they went to the infirmary, where Jiru made a full check-up. Marco hated it. He never liked being in the infirmary or at hospitals. Therefor he had been pleased as he found out what Devil's Fruit he had eaten. Like many of his brothers, they tried to avoid coming here and because of hid DF, he could do so more often than any. However, he did have to spend blood from time to time, captain's order. All should spend blood, whenever Jiru, their doctor, meant it was necessary.

"Your blood is blue," Jisu said, as he took an example from Marco.

"Blue? That's strange, yoi."

"It could explain why you are blind. Lori, let me take an example from you," Jiru said.

"Sure," she said, as if she had nothing against being here.

"It's also blue. I'll examine this. You are now free to go," Jiry said.

Marco nodded and walked towards the door. He stopped as he felt that Lori lingered. Turning his head, he cursed not being able to see for the hundred time.

"Something wrong, yoi?" Marco asked.

"What is expected from me now? I brought you home," she said.

"You will have to stay until we have a solution, yoi,"Marco said.

"Don't worry, Lori. I'll give my best to heal the two of you," Jiru said.

She smiled. "Thanks. It's really annoying living like this."

"When did the flash take your smell?" Jiru asked.

"A week ago," she said.

He nodded to her and she went over to Marco. It was not that she normally trusted pirates, but her feelings told her to trust Whitebeard. She had heard that he had been searching for her and she was curious to know why. She would never use her ability to harm innocents, but she didn't mind helping others with her ability. As long as those she helped had the same values as her and treasured life and freedom.

* * *

Jiru worked all night, but had no idea what was wrong with Marco and Lori. Their blood was blue and they had lost one of their senses. There must be a connection, but he couldn't see it. It was frustrating, since he wanted to help Marco, his brother. However, he feared that they had only two options. Either to risk someone going to the facility and search for any important information about the flash or to keep sailing, hoping he would find a cure.

Sighing, he went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He hated feeling helpless. As he came into the kitchen he found Marco there, which didn't surprise him. Who could sleep when they just lost a sense? Jiru sat next to his brother, who stared ahead. He understood how difficult it must be for Marco. He was not only their eyes from above, but also their first division commander, who helped their captain with most of the paperwork there was. Marco loved it. It was who he was. And without his sight, he had lost the ability to write and read, so he would lose a part of himself.

"Found anything, yoi?" Marco asked, his voice tired and with no hope.

"Not yet, but I just begun," Jiru said, trying to sound optimistic.

Marco just nodded automatically. Jiru stared into his coffee. How could he cheer Marco up, when he had not much hope himself?

* * *

Whitebeard stared at the Island, lost in his thoughts. He had for some time wanted to meet Lori. From Shanks he had heard that she would fit perfect to his crew and the the marines was after her due to her DF. He could understand that with her powers. However, what he didn't get was why Shanks of all, would suggest that he checked her out.

"So it was him that tipped you off. Should have known he would do so. He has never been able to stay out of my life," Lori said.

Whitebeard turned to her. "It's not polite to read others mind, Lori," he said slight angered.

"It's a habit I have. How else can I know what intention you have? I'm at your mercy right now," she said.

"What are your relationship with Shanks?" Whitebeard asked.

"He's the captain of my brother. My last name is Beckman. However, I don't get along with my brother that much. Like Shanks, he thinks he knows how I should live my life. I know he means well and is protective. I'm not physically strong, though I do know how to fight. My specialty is tactics and infiltration," she said.

"I see. So they wanted me to take care of you," he said.

She shrugged. "Maybe. However, it's nothing they decide. It will be yours and my decision," she said.

Whitebeard smiled. "You are truly interesting. So let me hear what you think I should do about yours and Marco's situation," he said.

"I wouldn't risk anyone's lives for the slim chance that Marco and I could get our senses back. If Jiru doesn't come up with a cure, we just have to live with it."

He was surprised. She didn't want him to risk anyone's lives for her or Marco. That was unselfish. She actually wanted to take the risk to live without ever be able to smell the sea again. Not be able to smell what she ate. All for the life of some men she didn't even knew.

"What if they freely would go. Should I stop them?"

"That depends on you and those who would want to go. Don't risk any life for me. I'm not a part of this crew, so I would be indebted to you and I don't like that," she said.

He cracked a smile. So that was her real reason for not wanting him to send someone there.

"Well, then why not just become a part of my crew then? It's too late to call Izo, Haruta, Vista and Fossa back. They left an hour want to turn the facility off, make this Island mine and find any information on what the flash does," he said.

"You offer me to be your daughter? For what reason?"

"Your heart. Marco told me how you came to him and offered to help him, so he could warn us. Why did you do that?"

She shrugged. "I know that you, Jozu and some others are users too. I just don't want anyone else experience what Marco and I experience. To lose a sense so suddenly is ... frightening. So they risk their lives and health for Marco?"

"For you and Marco," Whitebeard corrected her.

She smiled. "Then I accept."

He smiled. Her actions and her words was what had convinced him that she was a great nakama. She had actually helped Marco, so he could warn his family. When she shouldn't care, she did. So in fact they had been indebted to her, but she didn't think of that action as something important. She was just honest.

* * *

Lori decided to be on deck. There was nothing much for her to do. They all waited for the commanders to get back, hoping they would be at good health and that they had found a cure or something that could help them find a cure to the lost senses of Marco and Lori. Marco was also on deck, trying to keep his calm, but failed. It was clear to everyone that he was depressed and stressed. Lori felt sorry for him. She could live with the lost of smelling thing, but not be able to see again ... That must be hard for a pirate.

"Oi Marco, cheer up. Jiru will find a cure. And until then, I will help with the paperwork," Ace said.

"Now that is more stressful, Ace. You will probably just end up burning it all again, yoi."

"Oi that was one time and I was really sorry. I still am," Ace said.

"I know. Sorry, but there is nothing you can do Ace. You have enough being the commander of the second division, yoi."

Ace sighed. "Just let me know if you need help, okay?"

Marco nodded automatically, but Ace knew he would not ask. Marco would find a way. Lori looked at the two commanders with worry. Whitebeard had not told anyone that she was joining. He wanted to wait until the others were back. However, she couldn't help feeling that she should help lightened up the mood and hopefully cheer Marco up. So she went over to them.

"Don't worry Ace. I'm sure your doc will find a cure for this and if not, then well, I can always be his eyes and he my nose," she smirked.

Ace chuckled. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"Yes. Don't think I have no experiences. Besides, I will just read out loud and write what Marco say," she said.

"It'll be rough. Besides, since we won't go back to that Island, you will have to stay until the next Island, yoi," Marco said.

"I can handle it," she said.

At that moment Izo, Haruta, Vista and Fossa came back. They told Whitebeard that they had turned off the flash and they had a huge stack of papers. They would all work on them, trying to find any clue on how the facility worked. They had also found a DF there and brought it with them. Lori asked if she could help out and Whitebeard said it would be great if she would. Then he announced that she was their new nakama and they should do everything to find a solution to the problem. However, first Izo, Haruta, Vista and Fossa had to go to Jiru and get a check-up. Just in case.

* * *

Time went by. Day after day, Lori, Jiru, Izo, Fossa, Haruta, Vista, Rankuyo, Curiel and Whitebeard were reading, sorting and talking about what they learnt from the notes and so. Marco became more depressed and lost his temper. Ace and Thatch tried their best to cheer him up, but failed most of the times. Whitebeard was worried about his son. While Lori handled it very well, Marco was not. Sure their lost was different, but Marco should be able to remain calm. Not that Whitebeard couldn't understand Marco. Loosing sight was unimaginable for the captain.

"Oi look at this," said Fossa and handed a few papers to Jiru.

The doctor looked at it and whistled. After two months of no progress, it finally seemed that they had found the key. He let his eyes glide over the pages, before reaching for some other papers. It was only a few in the office next to the infirmary. Besides Fossa and Jiru, Curiel and Kankuyo were there. The two looked at the doctor, who now was lost in thoughts, as he made some notes.

"It's complicated, but I think I can do it. However, it will be very expensive, the treatment will take time and there is a 70 % chance of survival," Jiru finally said.

"Let's tell Oyaji," said Curiel.

* * *

Lori knocked on the door to Marco, but he didn't answered. For three weeks he had locked himself in his room and she hadn't failed to see how the moral and mood on the ship had went down. Everyone was loosing hope and faith in his recovery. Sighing she let a hand glide through her brown hair. Why was the Phoenix so stubborn? As she turned around, she saw Ace. He was leaning against the wall, opposite the door and was sleeping now, but she was sure he had been awake for a long time, waiting for his best friend to respond to him or accept he was there.

"Marco is like our moral and hope. If he has giving up, the rest will loose hope too. It has always been so. He is our strength," said Thatch, coming to her.

"It's sad. I wish I could help him," she said.

"You are doing your best, Lori. You barely sleep or take breaks. You work hard to understand the papers, Izo and the others brought with them," he said and put a hand on her should.

"I just wished there was more I could do."

Thatch nodded. He also wished there was something he could do, but there wasn't. Ace and he had done everything they could think of, but nothing had helped. He also tried to keep up the hope and faith of the crew, but it was hard. Even though Marco just had this calm and not caring face, whenever they were not partying, he was still their pillar. Whitebeard was their anchor, but it was Marco that kept the ship together. Thatch could see and feel how things were getting worse. Jozy and he tried their best planning everything, but they could use the brain of Marco.

"Let's hope he'll find himself again," Ace commented.

Thatch jumped in surprise, having not noticed the teen.

"We could start by showing him we do not always rely on him. The crew is falling apart. I can sense it. Ace, Thatch, I recommend a party. Just to celebrate that we live. Do you think you can pull that off?" she asked.

The two commanders grinned and assured her that they could do so. Smiling they left. Lori looked at the door to Marco's room one more time, before going back to the office she had spend most of her time in, since joining the crew. As she came, she saw Jiru working on some formula. She raised her eyebrow and Fossa quickly told her that they had made a breakthrough. She smiled. So the party was just right.

* * *

The cooks were not convinced that a party was the right thing now. However, Thatch was sure that Lori was right, so he simple ordered his division to start making a feast. They had just restocked and it was some time since they had a feast.

It didn't take more than a few hours and the party started. Ace, Haruta and Thatch were the people in charge and it didn't take long before more and more enjoyed themselves, feeling the stress and worries escape their body, as the alcohol filled their veins. Lori smiled softly, before she headed towards Marco's room with Jiru. It was time that the Phoenix left his room.

"Oi Marco there's a feast on deck," Lori said.

Silence.

"Lori and I are going to tell them a reason for partying. Right now it's just for living," Jiru said.

Still no response.

"We've made a breakthrough, Marco. You might get your sight back," Lori said.

Noise. The door cracked open. Jiru gasped. Marco's eyes were white, but surrounded with black circles. He looked awful and sick. Like he hadn't slept in a while. Lori took the commander's hand.

"It'll be alright. Fossa, Izo, Vista and Haruta is fine too. They didn't get sick," she said.

Jiru nodded.

"How long?" Marco asked.

"I won't lie, Marco, it will take time. I don't know how long though," Jiru said.

Marco nodded. "Get me when the treatment will start."

He then closed the door again. Lori shook her head. He didn't really believe it and she could kind of understand. It had been over two months now.

* * *

The treatment took four months and it hurt like hell. Mostly it hurt Lori. Marco's healing ability took the worse pain away and Lori was slight jealous of him. They were bound to the infirmary for all those months and only Jiru, two nurses, Thatch and Whitebeard were allowed to enter. Good thing they had three infirmaries on the ship.

Marco had gauze on his eyes, to protect them. Jiru was not completely sure how the treatment worked, so he made notes. Lori got a wet clothing over her face, just in case her smelling would come back at once. It could be overwhelming after months without having the sense.

"How do you feel, Marco?" Lori asked.

"Better. I can see colors, yoi."

She smiled. "That's good. I can smell the washing powder."

"It seems to work, yoi."

"Yeah. The crew will throw another feast," she chuckled.

"Lori. Thanks for not giving up, yoi."

"I wasn't alone."

"Thatch told me that you called for a feast, the day you got the news about a treatment and Jiru said you called for it before you heard about the treatment. It was to cheer up the crew. For that I'm thankful, yoi."

She smiled. "Something had to be done and we could all use some timeout. I only did it to help my family."

Marco smiled. "Oh and one thing. We need to strengthen you up, so when we are healed, you will get a hard training plan. Can't have our sister being weak, yoi."

Lori laughed. Marco seemed to become more and more like himself, if she could trust what she had heard about him from Shanks, Benn and this crew. She looked forward to get to know him. Now she know how he reacted to losing his sight, which she hoped she would never experience again. It had been painful to watch him sink into a depression, where not even Whitebeard could help.

"I'll give my best, brother," she said.

* * *

 **~The end~**

 **So what do you think? Is it too weird? Too complicated? Should I just delete it?**

 **It was made over an evening and in the spur of sudden inspiration.**


End file.
